Users often desire to populate a database table in a database application by copying data from another application (e.g., a spreadsheet) and pasting that information into the database table. If a data block to be pasted has more rows or columns than is defined by the current schema for the database table, the user must perform a set of procedures to add additional records and fields to accommodate the rows and columns in the data block to be pasted. Such procedures can be tedious and time consuming for some users.